When?
by TimeHappens
Summary: When meeting an odd girl named Jetsun, will just meeting her change history itself?


It was at some woman named Nancy's wedding that changed my life forever. I didn't even know her, but I do really hope that she's happy with whomever she married.

0000000

My dress—the light blue one that took me three months of waiting—flowed out around my thighs giving the most attractive affect possible. Oh, it was light blue! Thank goodness Nancy had some sense of style.

Oh, did I mention I was a bridesmaid to a woman I didn't even know? Apparently Jetsun is too close to my mum's name and we mistook her name for mine. Nancy "didn't want to ruin my excitement," so she let me stay in the wedding. Well, maybe my mum knew her, but I had no recollection of ever meeting the woman in my life. Ever.

The wedding was great, a few people cried, Nancy looked stunning, I took pictures. All great fun. The only reason I'd come was for the dancing. I'm not some ballet prodigy, if that's what you're thinking, I just like to let loose once in a while _and_my favorite band was booked there.

I was heading for the wedding reception in a large white van with my mum, dad, and older brother Kevin. There was also a man sitting in the front making conversation with the bus driver.

Peculiar, I think, that he was wearing a bow tie and suspenders for such a young man. He must be a little older than I am. How strange that he's alone.

"Strange?" I mumbled to myself, giving a small giggle. There was nothing strange about being alone. Maybe his wife was in one of the other vans.

"Jetsun, dear, don't mumble! You know I have bad ears! What did you say?" My mum chided next o me.

"Nothing, mum." I responded loudly, earning myself a glare from her.

Finally the van stopped at a large medieval castle type building. It was mysterious and threatening—just my type of house! I was the first to exit the van, nearly tripping over my own two feet to get a look inside. In my wake was the strange—pardon me, I mean_—__man_in the bow tie. Getting a better look at his face, I knew he wasn't over twenty five. Messy brown hair? Love it. Taller than me? Easy but excellent. Let's just see his personality. I looked behind me, but he wasn't there. I'd slowed down considerably as I was thinking and he'd already entered! I began to nearly dash forward, only to have my ever present grace—HA!—fail me yet again.

I tripped in the cracks of one of the rocks in the cobblestone pathway. Damn! I looked at my legs only to find a few scrapes and nothing more. I stood up, straightening my hair and dress with my hands, huffed, and started to walk inside.

The ceiling was at least fifty feet above my head. Everything in sight was either wood or stone, but beautiful all the same. The main hall was lit with candles, wax cascading down each of them.

The largest room was the reception room. More modern than the rest of the place, it had wooden flooring, perfect for dancing. Yes!

Turns out the ravishing man was place at my table _and_ I was placed next to him. I tuck a lock of my curled black hair behind my ear. I tap his shoulder and he turns his head.

"You haven't talked to anyone here yet so it's nice to meet you. I'm Jetsun."

He turns his body fully around and says,

"Jetsun, is it? Pretty name. Eastern Asian?"

Nodding my head, he goes on and introduces himself.

"Pleasure. I am John Smith."

"John Smith?" He nods.

"I'm also known as the Doctor."

"Doctor. I like that better."

"Most do." Doctor gave another grin, tapping the table impatiently with his fingers.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to dance."

"Did you say _dance_?" I nearly laugh. Was this the only reason he came too?

"I did. I only came for the dancing." It's like he can read my mind. "Only go to weddings for the dancing. You'll have to excuse me, Jetsun." He adds, getting up and walking off, seeming to have found something more interesting than me. But when I look to see where he's going, he's headed for the door.

I slipped off my shoes, looking around me to see if anyone was watching me. I stood up and hurried off behind him.

He was thirty feet in front of me, walking cheerfully with a bounce in his step, and he was whistling.

"You're one happy bloke." I mumbled to myself, slipping through the door he'd just walked through.

He was farther away now, maybe fifty feet, and he was headed for the forest. I began to sprint after him, pulling up my hair as I ran. I was closer now, but he was walking faster. He finally reached the entrance to the woods, nearly being enveloped by the darkness, although his pace did not slow. I sped up again, trying to breathe as quietly as possible.

After about five minutes of following Doctor and being lead through the woods, we finally ended up in a small clearing. I hid behind a tree then, hoping he wouldn't see the light blue of my dress in the new found light. I looked up; seeing the sun had finally been able to peek its way through the canopy of branches.

I turned my back to the way that we'd come, trying to pant silently. I turned again, and saw what the Doctor had been marveling. It was a blue police box. That's weird that there's a police box in the middle of the woods!

'A blue box…' I thought to myself, then immediately thought of the story of the blue box my mum used to tell me when I was just a kid. I gasped, and my hand flew over my mouth.

_The__Doctor__opened__the__door__and__inside__was__a__room__far__too__big__for__a__Police__Box._

He strutted into the box like he'd done it everyday of his life. Wanting to get a closer look, I took a few steps forward, but didn't want to get too close so I could hide if he decided to come back out.

Pushing myself up onto my toes, I still saw nothing. Damn my shortness. The door swung open and I hid behind the tree next to me.

"I swear I saw someone out here, Doctor." It was a woman's voice that spoke.

"It's probably nothing, Amy." A male voice that wasn't the Doctor's said to Amy.

"And even though the nothing is usually something, we've got to be off. Can't take too long. Just met a lovely girl named Jetsun who, I think, expects me to dance with her." Doctor chuckled, his voice echoing even though there was nothing to echo off of. There was a shutting of a door and then a whooshing and groaning sound, and just as I turned to see what'd happened, the box flickered out of existence.

I stood behind the tree for what seemed like an hour and when I was absolutely sure they were gone, I screamed,

"OH MY GOD!"

I took a huge breath and began to hurry myself back through the woods. Luckily light had peeked its way through more of the trees.

"Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod. Oh. My. God." I kept whispering in shock as I trekked through the forest.

I broke through the dense woods and was right in front of the castle, panting. I rushed inside, straightening myself out so no one could tell that I'd wandered off. Walking into the reception, every single person was on the dance floor, dancing – or what they would consider dancing – their hearts out.

I dashed for my table, grabbed my shoes, and took a swig from my soda. I see my brother dancing with a pretty blonde and smiling like a total maniac. He looked over at me and says something to the girl, and walks over to me.

"Where've you been?"

"Where does it look like I've been?" I retorted, snorting.

"In a bear's stomach, to be honest." He grinned at me, sitting down. I see the blonde he'd been dancing with move on to another guy. Kevin sat down beside me and picked up a beverage that I believed to be alcohol, and stole it away from him, winking.

"Hey, I'm eighteen! I'm legally able to make my own decisions."

"Not while I'm around, little brother." He huffed in frustration, but didn't move.

"So, where's that man you were hitting on?"

"No idea." I responded a little too quickly, and Kevin looked highly curious. I gave him a glare and he decided it'd be best not to push me.

"Fine, I'll take that answer… For now."

000000

It was nearly eleven o'clock when Doctor came back. There was a new twinkle in his eyes and he didn't look half as frazzled as earlier.

I rushed off the middle of the dance floor, rushing over to our table.

"Hey, where've you been?" He asked me as I approached.

"I could say the same to you, you know." I flashed a grin with him.

"So you could. Well now, what have I missed?" He asked me, walking over to the dance floor and started to sway to the music in the oddest way. Not fighting the laughter, I ask,

"Where and when did you learn to dance?"

"Everywhere, every-when."

"Vague, I like it. You'll have to teach me sometime." Good thinking, Jet, I thought to myself, make plans.

"Absolutely." YES! "Spreading my wonderful dancing to the world one human at a time."

I gave a laugh, and began to dance along side him. I would've felt self conscious, but everyone was too drunk to notice. I guess that when a slow song came on we danced with each other since we hadn't come with dance, and it was nice. After having several conversations that actually meant something, he seemed like a nice guy. Too bad he had a wife. I don't think I would've dated him anyways; he seemed like a cool guy to have as a friend.

Finally when the night was over, we walked out into the cool summer's night air, and he looked over to me and said,

"Well, it was nice to meet you Jetsun, but I've got to be off."

He began to walk off, but I couldn't help but say,

"Off to your blue box, then?"

He turned on a heel and instead of a frown; there was a grin on his face.

"So Amy was right, there was someone out there. I'm guessing you want to see it then?"  
>"See what, exactly? I've seen the outside."<p>

"Then would you like to see inside?" When I looked a bit hesitant, he added, "Don't worry, it's nothing too dangerous."

Heaving a sigh, I replied, "Hell yes I would."  
>"Come on, then, I've got loads to explain."<p>

And I, unsure of what was ahead of me, followed him into the merciless night.


End file.
